Ombrécendre
by Aomine Daiki-chan
Summary: Aomine Daiki, l'as de la génération des miracles. Un monstre de puissance, de talent, de passion mais aussi d'arrogance, de flemme. Voilà comment le voient la plupart des personnes qui le connaissent. Mais vous… Oui vous, derrière votre écran. Comment le voyez-vous ? Voulez-vous plonger dans le quotidien de cet homme bien différent de tout ce que l'on croit connaître. Alors, prêt ?
1. Prologue

Résumé : Aomine Daiki, l'as de la génération des miracles. Un monstre de puissance, de talent, de passion mais aussi d'arrogance, de flemme. Voilà comment le voient la plupart des personnes qui le connaissent. Mais vous… Oui vous, derrière votre écran. Comment le voyez-vous ? Voulez-vous plonger dans le quotidien de cet homme bien différent de tout ce que l'on croit connaître. Alors, prêt ?

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sinon mon blond et mon bleu seraient ensemble depuis fort, fort longtemps… Mais merci quand même à monsieur Tadatoshi Fujimaki de me les avoir créé. 3

Couple : Aomine x Kise forever. 3 Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?

Note de l'auteur : Alors pour ceux qui ont lu mon OS que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours de cela, ne vous attendez pas à un univers aussi… rose. Je l'ai annoncé j'aime torturer les personnages que j'aime et manque de chance pour l'as je l'aaaadore fufufufufufu (rire diabolique). Je vais tout faire pour essayer de vous poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, allez j'y crois. Merci à ma beta, Erizu-sama qui a supporté mes nombreuses fautes. À ta patience d'ange je dis merci. Et vous aussi vous devriez la remercier car sans elle il n'y aurait même pas ce prologue alors haut les cœurs et on se retrouve en bas du chapitre.

* * *

Il y a de cela vingt ans en arrière, je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir le moindre sentiment positif, il avait tout fait dans ce sens-là du moins. Mais très vite j'ai découvert le basket, le seul moment où je pouvais agir comme je le sentais, j'étais libre, enfin libre d'être moi-même. Un petit garçon insouciant. Mais encore une fois mon passé m'a rattrapé, bien plus vite que je ne le croyais. Et alors que je pensais que tout serait toujours la même chose, j'ai croisé le regard rose d'une jeune fille pleine de vie qui m'a sorti de mon enfer.

Ses parents ont vite compris la vie que je menais, enfin en partie, et ils ont tout fait pour m'aider. Grâce à eux je suis arrivé au collège, plein d'assurance et d'arrogance, enfin c'est ce que je faisais croire. Et j'ai croisé un regard aussi bleu qu'un jour d'été sans nuages. Mon cœur a fait une violente embarquée et j'ai remercié mon métissage pour ne pas rougir. Les années se sont écoulées bien plus heureuses que mes premières années mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me déclarer à lui.

Alors j'ai attendu, encore quelques secondes, minutes, années de plus. J'ai tellement attendu qu'un autre s'est lancé à ma place et une fois de plus je me suis dit que c'était ma faute. L'homme que j'aimais ne serait jamais mien et l'enfer que je pensais avoir quitté était de nouveau devenu mon quotidien. Mais si toi et tes grands yeux de renard, ton sourire lumineux et ta chevelure dorée n'aviez pas été là pour moi, je ne serais sûrement pas là pour en parler. J'aurais plongé depuis bien longtemps.

Il a fallu plus d'une année pour que j'arrête de le voir comme l'homme de ma vie. Et tout aussi longtemps pour que je comprenne et surtout accepte ce que tu avais à me proposer.

\- Tu t'es battu avec toute la force de tes convictions. Et je dois dire que ce n'était pas gagné. Parce que l'on ne va pas se mentir je ne suis qu'un imbécile bourré d'orgueil, qui refuse de voir qu'il avait tort. Mais tu n'as jamais lâché l'affaire et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Grâce à toi je revis. Alors après des heures de cérémonie, tu as eu tout le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Je plonge mon regard dans le tien pour finir ce discours que j'ai préparé il y a de cela des semaines. Des semaines passées à me préparer devant le miroir, à répéter encore et toujours. J'inspire profondément et reprends devant tous nos amis.

\- Je prends la salle à témoin pour te dire un grand merci. Merci d'avoir cru en moi et de n'avoir jamais douté de ton amour pour moi. Merci Ryota d'être tout simplement toi.

Mes mots provoquent un tonnerre d'applaudissements dans la salle et je suis tellement focalisé sur toi que je ne vois même pas apparaître au fond de la salle le bleuté et son américain de mari.

\- Aominecchi, tu vas finir pas me faire regretter ma décision.

\- Menteur, je le sais. Et une nouvelle fois merci de m'avoir fait renaître Ryota. Alors à nouveau je me lance et te dis ces quelques mots que je ne prononcerais jamais assez pour toi : Je t'aime Kise-Aomine Ryota.

\- Et je t'aime aussi Daiki… Aomine-Kise Daiki.

Un dernier sourire complice et nous levons nos verres en même temps. Mon regard se tourne vers la salle et je la parcours du regard. Et c'est serein que je croise le regard de mon ombre. Je suis surpris de voir que je ne ressens plus rien. La main fine du blond se glisse dans la mienne et j'oublie tout pour me concentrer sur mon mari. Un an que je n'ai pas reparlé à Kagami et Kuroko. Je sais que ce soir nous pourrions tout remettre à plat et je le ferais mais pas maintenant. Non maintenant je lâche prise sur tout ce que je ressens pour faire valser mon mari avec tout mon amour. Après tout, cette soirée est la nôtre.

\- À nous mon mari, rien qu'à nous.

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les sienne et ferme enfin les yeux pour savourer mon bonheur, notre bonheur.

* * *

Note de l'auteur 2 : Alors oui je sais j'ai annoncé du sombre, du violent mais il y a erreur sur la marchandise. Non je vous assure que vous comprendrez tout dans le premier chapitre. Et là vous allez me haïr fufufufu… Alors à dans deux semaines mes petits poussins des ténèbres. 3


	2. Chapter 1

Résumé : Aomine Daiki, l'as de la génération des miracles. Un monstre de puissance, de talent, de passion mais aussi d'arrogance, de flemme. Voilà comment le voient la plupart des personnes qui le connaissent. Mais vous… Oui vous, derrière votre écran. Comment le voyez-vous ? Voulez-vous plonger dans le quotidien de cet homme bien différent de tout ce que l'on croit connaître. Alors, prêt ?

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sinon mon blond et mon bleu seraient ensemble depuis fort, fort longtemps… Mais merci quand même à monsieur Tadatoshi Fujimaki de me les avoir créé. 3

Couple : Aomine x Kise forever. 3 Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?

Note de l'auteur : Voila deux semaines que mon prologue a été posté et je vous livre enfin le premier chapitre. Merci à ma beta, Erizu-sama qui a supporté mes nombreuses fautes. À ta patience d'ange je dis merci. On se retrouve en bas du chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Pov Daiki-

Mon regard se fige et je me sens incapable de respirer. Autour de moi mes anciens coéquipiers, adversaires et amis crient leur joie face à cette heureuse nouvelle. Les félicitations fusent de partout faisant rougir les deux amants. Je secoue la tête et leur présente les miennes et leur souris, heureux pour eux. Même si les mots m'écorchent la bouche et que mon cœur, déjà fissuré par leur annonce, tombe en miettes à ce moment-là, je dois continuer à garder ce masque. Les bras finement musclés du copieur posés sur mes épaules me font sursauter légèrement et sortir de mes sombres pensées. Je ne peux m'empêcher de taquiner le rouge sous les rires de l'assemblée. Jouer le clown, cacher ma peine sous des pitreries, même si je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête ; fuir.

Fuir loin de toute cette overdose d'amour, de bonheur et encore d'amour. Le repas me semble sans fin, la douleur que je ressens au plus profond de moi me brise un peu plus à chaque seconde de cet interminable repas. Chaque bouchée me donne la nausée, je serre les dents pour ne par courir aux toilettes et vomir. Finalement, mon enfer finit par prendre fin, le repas est sur le point de se terminer et les desserts s'achèvent lentement. Là, je bénis mon téléphone. C'est un appel de mon travail.

Je m'excuse auprès des amants et sors du restaurant en attrapant ma veste. Tout en écoutant mon partenaire je fuis, j'ignore le regard doré pausé sur moi et sors. La porte du restaurant se ferme à peine sur moi que je ne peux les retenir plus longtemps. Les larmes glissent sur mes joues sans que je ne les retienne. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne sera plus jamais mon ombre, ma moitié. À partir de ce soir je suis définitivement mort pour lui. Sans m'en rendre compte je raccroche au nez de mon partenaire, Sosuke ne m'en voudra pas de toute façon, et j'avance. Mon cœur vole en éclats car je réalise qu'il ne sera jamais mien. Tetsu a choisi sa lumière, moins vive que la mienne mais si douce avec lui. Et en le choisissant lui, il a plongé mon univers dans le noir complet.

Ma vue se brouille un peu plus, je porte ma main à la hauteur de mon visage, essayant de dissimuler ma peine au reste du monde. Tout mon corps tremble, sous la peine que je ressens et je finis par m'effondrer. Quand mes genoux touchent le sol, je suis à l'abri des regards indiscrets au fond d'une ruelle sombre et je peux enfin laisser ma douleur s'exprimer. Le cri que je pousse fait fuir le peu d'animaux errants, le monstre que je suis fini enfin par être un humain… La douleur dans mon cœur me le confirme, me fait serrer les dents pour retenir les sanglots qui menacent de sortir de mes lèvres. Je suis à deux doigts de me perdre dans ce capharnaüm de sentiments, plus je respire pour vivre et plus mon souffle se coupe. Comme animé d'une vie propre, mon poing se lève et vient s'écraser sur le mur en face. Le coup me fait gémir de douleur mais cela me permet de respirer. Alors je réitère l'expérience, la douleur passe au second plan, car je sens mon souffle revenir. Les larmes finissent par se tarirent mais je continue à boxer le mur. À l'endroit où je frappe mon sang commence à colorer le mur d'un joli vermillon. J'arme mon bras droit une nouvelle fois quand une voix me fige dans mon élan.

\- Si tu frappes une nouvelle fois aussi fort, ta main ne te servira plus à rien, Aominecchi.

Une seule personne ose m'appeler ainsi et cela depuis le collège. Ce fouineur de copieur m'a suivi ; Kise.

\- Casse-toi !

Ma voix, rendue rauque par mes pleurs et mes cris, fait l'effet d'une claque glaciale malgré tout. Qu'il me laisse tranquille, si je dois sombrer je veux le faire seul.

\- Tu peux grogner autant que tu veux Aominecchi, cela fait des années, treize ans pour être juste… Treize longues années que j'ai compris comment fonctionnait le monstre de la Kiseki no Sedai.

J'entends au son de ses pas qu'il se rapproche lentement de moi, comme l'on approcherait une bête blessée.

\- Aux yeux de tous un homme arrogant, imbu et sans morale mais moi je sais que tu es tout ce que tu ne voudrais pas être. Gentil, attentionné, prévenant et… Faible. Oui, faible. Aominecchi, tout homme est faible face à l'amour. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses retrouver ton sourire à ses cotés. Mais Aominecchi la vie n'est pas un conte de fées et pour avoir ce que l'on désire le plus il faut se battre pour ça. Si l'on veut que nos souhaits se réalisent on doit s'y accrocher avec énergie et espoir mais toi ton souhait, tu l'as abandonné voilà des années.

Ses mots raisonnent en moi avec force. Moi faible ? Jamais. Pour qui il me prend ? Avec une rapidité qui nous surprend tous les deux, je me retourne vers lui et plaque le blond contre le mur opposé. Je lève une nouvelle fois ma main en sang et l'abat en direction du visage du blond. Je hurle de douleur quand mes doigt frappent violemment le mur à la droite du visage du copieur, que j'ai inconsciemment évité. Le craquement sinistre m'indique que je viens sûrement de me briser un ou deux doigts, et sous la violence de la douleur mon souffle se coupe de nouveau. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je m'effondre, le blond suivant mon mouvement. Ma tête bascule contre son torse et rapidement je ramène ma main contre mon cœur brisé. J'ignore combien de temps je reste avachi sur le blond, ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux, mais je sens mes sanglots se calmer et mon souffle redevenir régulier.

\- Alala~… On va devoir aller voir Midorimacchi et il va encore crier sur moi.

Mon ricanement me surprend moi-même, il n'y a bien que lui pour m'arracher un rire dans une situation pareille. J'essaye une ébauche de sourire mais très vite une grimace de douleur déforme les traits de mon visage. La douleur de ma main droite se rappelle à moi. Je plaque tout mon bras un peu plus contre mon torse.

\- Allez Aominecchi je vais te conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche. Tu dois sûrement avoir la main cassée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi Aominecchi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas seul ? Je veux… Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu crois en avoir besoin. Mais avec tout ce que je viens de voir tu es loin d'avoir besoin d'être seul. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Aominecchi, pour une fois que je suis sûr d'avoir raison. Alors tu vas te redresser et je vais te conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Depuis quand est-il si sûr de lui ? Malgré tout je l'écoute d'une oreille et mon corps lui obéit, bien contre mon gré. Au fond de moi je sens mon cœur repartir, un seul battement. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais surtout l'impression d'avoir un puzzle à la place du cœur mais je sens au plus profond de moi que les paroles du blond ont connecté deux pièces entre elles. Peut-être qu'un jour il sera complet, que je pourrais de nouveau vivre ? Il se lève doucement, accompagnant avec douceur chacun de mes gestes. Ma crise de nerf m'a vidé de mes forces et sans lui j'aurais sûrement dormi dans cette ruelle. L'arrivée à l'hôpital se fait dans le silence, ma main toujours plaquée contre moi a triplé de volume. Kise a raison, j'ai fait le con. Le blond sort le premier de la voiture, me laissant le temps de sortir à mon rythme. Bizarrement, je suis pris d'un frisson quand je vois le copieur revenir avec un fauteuil.

\- Ordre de Midorimacchi.

Je frissonne une nouvelle fois, le shooting guard va être imbuvable je le sens. Quand on franchit ensemble les portes de l'hôpital, le vert m'attend de pied ferme au niveau de l'accueil. Les sourcils froncés, plus que d'habitude, il ordonne au blond de faire entrer ''l'inconscient'' dans la salle d'examen. Je ne dis rien qui pourrait provoquer un peu plus la colère du médecin. Le diagnostic tombe rapidement ; deux phalanges de brisées sur l'index et le majeur. Tout l'annulaire de fêlé et de sérieuses entorses pour deux doigts. En prime le dernier coup a gonflé mon poignet et je ne peux absolument pas me servir de ma main droite. Midorima fait appeler l'infirmier en chef de son service pour qu'il s'occupe de mon cas pendant qu'il va discuter à l'écart avec le blond. Takao entre quelques minutes après que son amant soit sorti. Comment fait-il pour supporter ces imbéciles ?

\- Shin-chan n'avait pas menti.

Tout en divaguant sur son précieux Shin-chan, Takao me conduit à un des blocs de l'hôpital où je suis pris en charge pas un confrère de Midorima. L'opération pour réparer ma main se déroule dans l'heure qui suit. Quand j'en sors, je ne suis plus moi-même, à moitié drogué je n'écoute que d'une oreille les ordres de mon médecin. Je plane bien trop haut pour m'en soucier.

\- Tu le raccompagnes chez lui Kise ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je passerai demain voir comment va sa main, bonne chance.

Le sourire du blond est si lumineux qu'il m'aveugle presque, et dans ma semi-conscience je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner. Le copieur m'installe dans la voiture et il n'a pas encore démarré que je me sens déjà partir vers le sommeil.

C'est la douleur dans ma main qui me fait ouvrir brutalement les yeux. Mon souffle se coupe et je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de glisser sur mes joues. Des pas précipités dans le couloir me figent dans mon lit, je suis encore sonné par les médicaments que le vert m'a injecté et ce bruit n'est pas fait pour me rassurer. Dans un vieux réflexe je tends la main droite vers ma table de chevet, la cognant sur le montant de mon lit et je ne peux que crier sous la douleur. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, révélant le blond, les cheveux en pétard et la trace d'oreiller sur la joue. Si je n'avais pas si mal, j'en aurais sûrement ri.

\- Aominecchi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? P'tain ça fait mal… Saloperie de meuble à la…

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Sérieusement Kise ? Bien sûr que oui abruti ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il s'approche de moi, alors que je grogne toujours après lui, s'accroupit à mes côtés et pause sa main fraîche sur mon front. J'en soupire de soulagement. J'ai beau forcer ma mémoire je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier après l'opération.

\- Midorimacchi t'a prescrit des cachets contre la douleur, tu en veux un ?

\- Oh bordel que oui…

\- Tu es en état de te lever ?

\- Mais oui.

Je me redresse d'un seul coup, et voit mon monde tanguer dangereusement. La vache mauvaise idée, ne pas se lever si vite. Le copieur m'aide à me stabiliser, je secoue la tête et lui fait signe que je suis prêt à le suivre. Enfin si mon corps veut bien suivre ce que je lui ordonne de faire. Je serre les dents et suis le pilote dans le couloir sombre de ma maison. La distance, pourtant toujours la même, ne m'a jamais paru aussi longue et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de douleur franchir mes lèvres pourtant closes.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu, hein ? Allez Aominecchi. Laisse-toi aller. Appuie-toi sur moi, je suis là pour ça.

Tout en grognant, je me laisse finalement aller contre lui, impossible de faire le moindre pas seul. Tout mon monde s'est mis à tourner depuis ses paroles. Quand enfin je peux m'asseoir, un soupir de soulagement franchit mes lèvres. Un verre d'eau attire mon attention, je m'en saisis et avale tout ce que me tends le blond. Finalement, mon appartement se stabilise et je me sens mieux.

\- Tu veux retourner te coucher Aominecchi ? Il est encore bien tôt.

\- Ouais mais je pense pas y arriver seul…

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'y conduire. Allez, appuie-toi sur moi.

Je me laisse aller contre lui, ma tête bascule sur son épaule et quand on arrive dans ma chambre je suis déjà à moitié somnolant. Mais je ne veux pas me rendormir, ou _il_ va venir pour moi, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

\- Pas seul…

\- Quoi ?

Le blond me fait basculer sur mon lit mais je m'accroche à lui avec énergie. Les cachets de Midorima sont tellement forts pour ma main que je ne reconnais même pas les premiers signes d'une crise de panique, je suis complètement stone.

\- Pas… Me laisse pas seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je suis seul, il est tout autour de moi. Il…

\- Qui ? Il ?

\- L'obscurité, _il_ se cache dedans, prêt à me dévorer.

\- Mais tu sais que Kurokocchi n'est pas avec nous, qu'il ne te fera aucun mal ?

\- Chuut… Moins fort Ryota il va t'entendre, _il_ est bientôt là.

\- Aominecchi ?

Je ne suis pas fou, je sais qu'il est là tout autour de moi, riant de ce que je suis devenu par sa faute. Les bras réconfortants du blond se resserrent autour de ma taille, me berçant doucement. L'odeur apaisante du blond me fait glisser lentement mais sûrement dans le sommeil.

\- Mmm… Sommeil… Bien avec toi.

Perdu dans mon délire, notamment à cause des médicaments, mes phrases n'ont plus aucun sens. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ni ce que je dis. Mais je sens que grâce au blond ma nuit va être plus longue que prévu et sans cauchemars en plus.

Ce qui me fait sortir du lit le lendemain matin, c'est la place vide et froide à mes côtés. Avec en plus la délicieuse odeur d'œuf et de bacon que je sens, mon estomac doit lui aussi apprécier ces odeurs car il se manifeste bruyamment. Le doux rire de Kise emplit la pièce, je lève les yeux vers lui et croise son regard pétillant de malice. Que fait-il ici ? Je ne comprends plus rien… La soirée d'hier est un immense trou noir, qu'ai-je pu faire pour me mettre dans un état pareil ? Portant ma main droite à mes tempes je grimace en voyant son état. En voyant mon regard perdu, Kise intervient.

\- Tu as brisé tout seul ta main droite, je t'ai reconduit jusqu'à chez toi une fois que Midorimacchi en a fini avec toi.

Voilà une des réponses que je cherchais, mais cela n'explique pas tout.

\- Arrivé chez toi, je t'ai mis au lit. Et la fatigue de la journée, plus notre repas tous ensemble, je me suis écroulé avec toi sur ton lit.

\- Et comment j'ai eu…

\- La main brisée ? Tu as tapé dans un mur.

\- Kise !

Je le vois hésiter, que me cache-t-il de si important ? Il a l'air si gêné, d'un simple mouvement de la tête je lui fais signe de continuer.

\- Tu… Tu es amoureux de Kurokocchi, Aominecchi ?

Je me fige, rougis et baisse les yeux rapidement. Comment peut-il le savoir ? Personne ne le sait. Pendant toutes ces années personne ne l'a su, alors pourquoi ?

\- Je prends ton silence pour un oui, alors. Hier, Kurokocchi nous a tous invité au restaurant pour nous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle. Lui et Kagamicchi nous ont alors annoncé qu'ils s'étaient fiancés, et le mariage sera pour dans quelques mois.

Une nouvelle fois je me fige à ces mots, mon cœur se serre à nouveau. Les images de la veille reviennent en force dans mon esprit. Je réalise alors que j'ai craqué devant le blond. Merde, quelle honte… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il joue au sauveur ? Mais si lui est au courant…

\- Les autres ?

\- Ils ne sont au courant de rien Aominecchi. Tu es parti tellement vite, ton téléphone du boulot a sonné. On a d'abord tous pensé que ton partenaire t'appelait pour une enquête en cours.

Sosuke va être imbuvable, je le sens bien.

\- Enfin je pense qu'Akashicchi doit tout savoir. Il t'a regardé avec insistance, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait un discret signe pour que je te suive. Et la suite tu la connais. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeu…

\- Laisse-moi seul.

\- Mais Aominecchi, comment vas-tu faire…

\- Kise, s'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi seul.

\- Aominecchi, tu ne…

\- Va-t'en. P'tain tu le comprends comme ça ? CASSE-TOI, MERDE…

Le silence se fait dans la pièce et je ne baisse pas assez vite les yeux pour ne pas remarquer le regard blessé du blond. Je finis par me calmer tout seul en entendant la porte de mon appartement claquer. Voilà, je suis bien comme ça, je n'ai besoin de personne. Alors pourquoi suis-je à deux doigts de pleurer ? Pourquoi ai-je fait fuir la seule personne qui allait m'aider ? Je secoue la tête pour chasser tous ces sentiments. Ne rien ressentir…

Voilà, tout va mieux, mon souffle est de nouveau régulier. Je dois juste oublier, tout oublier. Une nouvelle fois je souffle, me redresse lentement et prends la direction de mon salon. À peine sorti de ma chambre que je regrette déjà le soutien du blond. Car devant moi s'étalent des dizaines de photographies de lui. Elles me rappellent toutes qu'il ne sera jamais à moi. Je ne veux plus le voir, alors pour calmer ma rage, je crie. Non, je hurle même et d'un geste vif de la main j'envoie tout par terre. Qu'il arrête de me fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le choisisses lui ? Je te connais depuis bien plus longtemps que cet idiot d'Américain. Je suis celui qui a été là quand tu as perdu ta grand-mère. C'est moi qui ai recollé les morceaux de ton cœur. ALORS DE QUEL DROIT BRISES-TU LE MIEN, TETSU ?

Une photo de nous deux atterrit dans mes mains et toujours sous l'emprise de ma rage je la balance contre le mur. Le cadre en verre explose sous la force du jet, et de nouveaux bouts de verre s'éparpillent sur le sol. Certains éclats ricochent sur les murs et viennent écorcher mes jambes nues, mais rien ne me ferait plus mal que la douleur que je ressens au niveau de mon cœur.

\- Qui a été le premier à croire en toi, QUI ? On était parfait ensemble, tu me complétais si bien, avec toi je n'ai jamais autant brillé sur le terrain. Avec toi mon talent a explosé, j'ai atteint des sommets mais quand, sur le terrain, je suis devenu le monstre que je suis aujourd'hui, où étais-tu ? Tout est de ta faute si je suis comme ça maintenant. Tu es celui qui m'a fait devenir si arrogant et égoïste, tu t'es détourné de moi parce que je pouvais briller sans toi. Avant de te connaître j'aimais plus que tout le basket, il me permettait de m'évader de _son_ pouvoir. Mais maintenant plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux, tu m'as tout pris. Tu as fait de moi un monstre sans cœur Tetsu, et la prochaine fois que l'on se voit, je serai sans pitié.

Une nouvelle fois un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres et mon regard parcourt la pièce, dévasté par ma crise de rage. La moitié de mon salon est sans dessus-dessous, des dizaines, non des centaines de bouts de verre sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et je m'aperçois que je m'en moque. Ignorant les bouts de verre éparpillés sur le sol je me dirige vers la cuisine, l'odeur du bacon m'attire lentement. Sur le sol mes pieds en sang laissent des traînées sombres. Sans l'ombre d'une envie, je mange lentement le repas préparé par le blond en espérant garder le tout dans mon estomac. Je vais pour regagner ma chambre quand un des bouts de verre s'enfonce un peu plus dans mon talon, me faisant grimacer. Je prends la direction de ma salle de bain, essayant de ne pas me regarder dans le miroir. Machinalement je retire et désinfecte les nombreuses plaies que j'ai sur le bas du corps, comme une vieille habitude. Je jette les morceaux de verre dans la poubelle la plus proche et reprends le chemin de ma chambre. Tout en évitant de toucher ma main droite, je m'affale sans grâce sur mon lit. Mon visage se tourne sur la droite et une nouvelle photo attire mon regard. Une photographie de nous six. La seule que j'ai toujours eu avec moi, malgré les années. Une nouvelle fois des larmes dévalent mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Avec précaution je me redresse, m'adosse contre le montant de mon lit et attrape le cadre. Je retire la photo délicatement du cadre et le repose sur ma table de chevet. Mes doigts parcourent ton visage souriant, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et ferme les yeux. Essayant d'oublier la douleur que je ressens en moi.

* * *

C'est un violent courant d'air froid qui me fait brutalement ouvrir les yeux. Incrédule, je contemple mon double en face de moi. J'ai l'impression de m'observer dans un miroir. Mais la photographie que je tenais tout contre moi est dans ses mains à lui. Comme si j'étais le reflet de la personne en face. Toujours sans dire un mot, je le vois lever les bras en face de moi et commencer à déchirer la seule image que je ne voulais pas toucher. Je crie pour qu'il arrête, qu'il ne continue pas. Mais mes mots ne semblent pas l'atteindre, comme si j'étais entouré de verre. Je lève les poings et frappe sur la surface qu'il y a entre nous, et alors qu'une terreur sans nom m'envahit je m'aperçois que je ne ressens pas la douleur. Mais bien vite je panique, la terreur que je ressens est de plus en plus grande. L'attente du prochain coup prêt à tomber. Je grogne contre ce reflet de moi-même qui me menace, me détourne et fuis. Je fuis ce qui représente ma plus grande peur, devenir comme lui.

\- Alors même si tu avais une autre chance de te sauver, tu fuirais encore la queue entre les jambes. Tu es toujours aussi pathétique, faible.

Cette voix me fige sur place et m'empêche d'aller le plus loin possible. _Il_ ne peut être à mes côtés, d'où _il_ est, _il_ ne peut plus m'atteindre. Je le sais. Son rire m'arrache des larmes que je ne peux difficilement retenir.

\- Tu me déçois vraiment. On va voir jusqu'où tu peux fuir, lâche…

* * *

Note de l'auteur 2 : Alors toujours là… J'en ai perdu combien ? Je vous dis à dans deux semaines mes petits poussins des ténèbres. 3

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : Aomine Daiki, l'as de la génération des miracles. Un monstre de puissance, de talent, de passion mais aussi d'arrogance, de flemme. Voilà comment le voient la plupart des personnes qui le connaissent. Mais vous… Oui vous, derrière votre écran. Comment le voyez-vous ? Voulez-vous plonger dans le quotidien de cet homme bien différent de tout ce que l'on croit connaître. Alors, prêt ?

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sinon mon blond et mon bleu seraient ensemble depuis fort, fort longtemps… Mais merci quand même à monsieur Tadatoshi Fujimaki de me les avoir créé. 3

Couple : Aomine x Kise forever. 3 Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?

"Note de l'auteur : *s'incline profondément* Je suis vraiment désolée de mon immense retard, mais j'ai eu une période super dur avec ma mère, une très très violente dispute et je ne trouvais plus la motivation d'écrire. Mais là je vais mieux et je vous livre enfin ce deuxième chapitre. Encore merci à ma beta que j'aime toujours autant.

* * *

Chapitre 2

-Pov Kise-

En face de moi le vert lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par mon comportement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de le contredire Kise, il est blessé au plus profond de lui-même …

\- Je le sais Midorimacchi, je le sais. Comment crois-tu que je suis en le voyant comme ça ? Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, en face de moi l'ancien shooter de la Kiseki no Sedai remonte d'un geste vif ses lunettes. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, il me sonde et je ne peux m'empêcher de me tortiller sous son regard plus qu'insistant.

\- Kise ?

\- Midorimacchi, je n'ai que ce moyen pour être à ses côtés et tu le sais…

\- Tu pourrais aussi lui dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes sentiments.

\- Tu es fou, et ne me regarde pas ainsi. Tu sais une nouvelle fois que j'ai raison. Si je venais à lui dire que… Ce que j'éprouve pour lui, il… Il ne voudrait plus me voir et je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Et comment vas-tu t'occuper de lui avec tes deux emplois ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es à la fois modèle à tes heures perdues et pilote de ligne.

\- Je… Tu veux vraiment l'entendre, c'est pour ça, tes questions ?

\- …

\- Ok, tu as gagné, je l'aime. Daiki est la personne la plus importante pour moi et pour ce qui est de mes boulots, je vais régler tout cela. Je veux être là pour lui.

À la fin de ma phrase, je sens mes joues me chauffer brusquement. Oh joie, en face de moi le médecin sourit légèrement… Je hais ce type. Je dois être aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kagami, mais ça me soulage un peu de l'avoir avoué à une personne.

\- Tu… Tu ne lui diras rien ?

\- Tsss, ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ce genre de chose. Mais tu sais qu'il ne répondra peut-être jamais à ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu penses que je devrais abandonner ce que je ressens pour lui ? Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Je le sais Kise, je le sais bien et c'est pour cela que j'ai insisté. Ma famille le suit depuis des années et…

\- Et je ne veux rien savoir. Si un jour Daiki doit se confier à moi il le fera de lui-même.

En face de moi le vert hoche la tête, semblant analyser ma réponse.

\- Tu es plus mature que tu nous l'as toujours fait croire Kise. Il est au courant ?

\- Akashicchi ? Bien sûr, on ne peut rien lui cacher à lui, tu le sais Midorimacchi.

\- Alors…

\- Pourquoi je me comporte comme ça malgré tout ? C'est compliqué.

Je finis par hausser les épaules, peu de personnes savent qui je suis réellement et cela me convient. Sous ma couche de pitreries je suis sûr que personne ne cherche à me blesser. Je suis sûrement plus mature que le pensait le vert mais je suis aussi bien plus lâche, ça je le sais.

\- Kise ?

\- Mmm, pardon Midorimacchi, je réfléchissais.

\- Ça aussi il va falloir que je m'y fasse ?

\- Mais Midorimacchi… C'est méchant ça !

\- Bon… Alors je ne te dis vraiment rien ?

\- Nope.

\- Et s'il se blesse ?

\- Je connais ton numéro. Tu es toujours son médecin ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Et si jamais il y a un souci je sais que tu seras toujours là pour nous deux. En attendant il faudrait que je passe à plusieurs endroits pour pouvoir me libérer.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne, ce soir ?

\- Mmm, je pense qu'il le faudrait, je suis sûr qu'il aura fait de nouveaux dégâts. Je t'appelle quand je suis prêt Midorimacchi.

Je ne laisse pas plus de temps à mon ancien coéquipier et file en direction de mon agence de mannequinat. Le directeur est plus compréhensible que je ne le pensais, il comprend vite où se trouve son intérêt à me laisser prendre des congés à durée indéterminée. Même en étant devenu pilote, je n'ai jamais quitté cette agence et j'ai toujours pu leur accorder un peu de mon temps. Si il veut continuer à vendre mon image, il avait plutôt intérêt à me les accorder, ces vacances. En sortant de l'agence je hèle un taxi et je lui fais prendre la direction de l'aéroport.

Quand je franchis la porte réservée aux employés plusieurs de mes collègues me saluent et j'aperçois au loin Nagisa, qui finit de ranger ses affaires. Il est vrai que son ''stage'' chez nous est fini et qu'il va pouvoir enfin se consacrer à son vrai métier. Un peu en retrait l'attend son homme Rei, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à chaque pitrerie que fait son époux d'astronaute. J'aimerais tant un jour avoir la même relation avec Daiki. En m'approchant, Rei lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

\- Kise-san, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, et je vois que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, Reicchi ?

\- Pas forcément, j'ai votre numéro. Et il me tuerait si on ne se voyait plus.

Je souris à la fausse moue agacée de l'autre homme et me dirige vers le bureau de mon chef, passant rapidement devant Nagisa. Ce dernier me sourit et me laisse passer, ce qui me permet de rentrer dans le bureau de mon patron.

\- Kise, que faites-vous ici, pendant votre jour de repos ?

\- Je ne vais pas faire de détours, mais j'ai besoin de pauser des congés immédiatement.

\- Que…

\- Un ami à moi a besoin de moi. Je suis désolé de vous prévenir à la dernière minute monsieur, mais…

\- Calmez-vous. Cela fait plus de dix ans que vous travaillez pour nous.

\- À peu près, monsieur.

\- Et quand avez-vous pris des vacances pour la dernière fois ?

\- Hum… Je ne me souviens plus.

\- Oui, voilà le problème, vous ne vous souvenez plus. Alors prenez le temps que vous voulez Kise, et revenez nous vite. Vous êtes un bon pilote, mais pas le meilleur.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous me gardez juste pour mon image, monsieur ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je dois dire. En face de moi mon supérieur sourit aussi.

\- Merci monsieur, je vous tiens au courant.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi Kise.

En sortant de son bureau, je me sens tout de suite plus léger, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Daiki tranquillement. Je m'empresse de faire suivre mon courrier chez le bleu et commence à préparer ma valise. Deux heures plus tard je suis fin prêt, et je prends la direction de la maison de Midorimacchi et Takaocchi, traînant ma valise derrière moi. Alors que le taxi me transporte jusqu'à ma destination, je ne peux m'empêcher de me perdre dans mes pensées. Elles sont bien sûr toutes tournées vers le métis de mon cœur. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que je suis arrivé à destination, c'est le chauffeur qui me ramène discrètement à moi par une légère quinte de toux.

\- Merci pour tout monsieur.

Je m'empresse de sortir, les joues rougies par l'embarras. Quelle honte, il faut que je me reprenne… Mes doigts effleurent la sonnette d'entrée et un sourire a de nouveau pris place sur mon visage.

\- Ryo-chan, tu es déjà là ! Entre donc, Shin-chan n'est pas encore rentré, il a eu un contre-temps à l'hôpital.

\- Merci de m'accueillir chez vous deux, Takaocchi.

Comme je m'y attendais, à peine ai-je claqué la porte que déjà le mari du vert laisse couler son flot de paroles. Comment Midorimacchi fait pour le supporter tous les jours ? On devrait lui décerner une médaille pour sa bravoure. On me dit bavard, mais j'ai trouvé mon maître en la matière. Son amour pour mon ancien coéquipier se voit dans chaque mot qu'il prononce, je ne peux que sourire. Midorimacchi était si renfermé sur lui quand il est rentré dans l'équipe, et voir qu'il ait pu trouver une personne qui le complète me satisfait au plus haut point. Très vite, l'humeur joyeuse de Takao devient contagieuse et je me retrouve les mains occupées dans la préparation de leur repas. Pris dans notre conversation, l'arrivée de Midorimacchi dans la cuisine nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Ce dernier lève bien haut les yeux au ciel face à notre comportement. Takao lâche tout ce qu'il fait pour se jeter au cou de son mari et malgré sa froideur légendaire, celui-ci ne refuse pas l'affection et l'amour que lui porte son époux. Ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux, et une nouvelle fois je prie pour qu'une relation comme celle-là soit possible avec lui… Discrètement je me lève et les laisse tous les deux, je ne veux pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse. En dépit de tout ce que je peux bien penser, les voir ainsi fusionnels me fait plus de mal que de bien.

Une fois dans la pièce à vivre, je laisse mon regard parcourir l'ensemble du salon. Leur vie me semble bien idyllique, tout chez eux n'inspire qu'au calme. Il y règne une atmosphère plus que paisible, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans les bras de ma mère. Quand je m'assois sur le divan, je sens mon ancien coéquipier faire de même. Je n'attends pas qu'il lance la conversation et tourne à moitié mon visage vers lui, mais je suis surpris qu'il me devance en me parlant le premier.

\- Tu m'intrigues Kise, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître depuis le début de la journée et cela est plus que perturbant. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à toi. L'image que tu nous as donnée au collège est bien loin de ce que tu es vraiment…

\- On va dire cela comme ça. On cache tous quelque chose Midorimacchi. À cette époque je n'étais pas sûr de moi et encore maintenant je suis loin d'être aussi confiant que je le voudrais. Quand on s'est rencontré j'avais énormément de choses à cacher à tout le monde…

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui… Encore plus, je pense. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être un jour moi-même face à vous. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais peut-être qu'un jour je n'aurais plus besoin d'être un autre et que je pourrais enfin être moi. Pour le moment ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, mais de Daiki.

\- Et tu penses sérieusement pouvoir t'occuper d'Aomine dans cet état d'esprit ?

\- Je…

\- Je sais que tu ne veux rien savoir de son passé mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, ce n'était pas sur un terrain. Il devait avoir pas plus de quatre ans, et il était inconscient dans les bras d'une personne que j'avais pris pour son père.

\- …

\- Je ne veux pas te décourager, mais la vie d'Aomine est bien plus chaotique que la tienne, alors je me demande comment tu vas pouvoir l'aider si tu ne te laisses pas aider à ton tour ?

Je ne réponds rien car je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Midorimacchi a sûrement raison. Non… Il a raison. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour aider Daiki, mais je refuse de laisser un autre le faire à ma place. Je secoue légèrement la tête, je ne dois pas penser à toutes ces mauvaises choses. Je ne dois avoir qu'un seul objectif, être là pour Daiki. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais me confier à un autre sur tout ce qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

* * *

Quand je sors de la voiture du vert, je ressens au fond de moi un mauvais pressentiment et je me précipite sur la porte de Daiki. J'ignore comment je le sais ou le sens, mais j'ai soudainement peur de l'ouvrir, comme si les pires démons allaient surgir à son ouverture. J'hésite, alors est-ce que Midorima aurait raison ? Je secoue la tête, chasse les idées noires qui envahissent mon esprit, et insère la clef, ouvrant la porte. L'appartement de l'as de la Kiseki no Sedai est plongé dans l'obscurité, cela ne me rassure pas. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? J'avance avec prudence, ne voulant pas effrayer la bête blessée qui vit dans cette tanière. Je n'ai fait que quelques pas, que je me fige une nouvelle fois. Ai-je bien entendu le bruit de verre sous mon pied ? Derrière moi le médecin trouve l'interrupteur et inonde la pièce de lumière, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est plus que désolant. Je comprends alors les mots de mon ancien coéquipier. Comment en quelques heures Aomine a-t-il pu détériorer son appartement ainsi ? Tout est saccagé, le sol est tapissé de morceaux de verre. La pièce est sans dessus-dessous.

\- Comment…

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Aomine n'est pas l'homme que tu aimes. Tu ne veux pas connaître sa vie, je le comprends, mais tu aurais dû m'écouter quand je t'ai proposé de te raconter son passé. Les actions qu'il vient de faire ce soir te prouvent que l'homme qui est dans sa chambre actuellement est dangereux.

\- Et une nouvelle fois je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose Midorimacchi, tu te trompes. Pour le moment il est seulement blessé. Comment aurais-tu réagi si Takaocchi ne se serait pas déclaré à toi ? Et ne me dis pas que cela ne t'aurait pas affecté, je ne te croirais pas. Aominecchi est blessé au plus profond de lui, il aime Kurokocchi depuis si longtemps qu'il ne sait plus comment vivre sans lui.

\- Et je suppose que c'est là que tu entres en scène.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Midorimacchi, je ne suis pas là pour qu'il transfère ses sentiments envers Kurokocchi à moi. Je suis là pour qu'il voit que j'existe, que je suis une solution parmi tant d'autres.

Je ne dis plus rien et attrape le balai qui repose contre un mur et commence à nettoyer la pièce. Je peux sentir sur moi le regard perçant du vert, il doit sûrement être en train d'analyser la moindre de mes phrases. Et alors que j'arrive vers le couloir qui mène aux chambres, je me fige en voyant les traces de pas, couleur carmin, qui sillonnent le couloir. Je me fige, me tourne vers mon ami et cours en direction de la chambre du métis. Le sang me conduit dans le fond du couloir où la salle d'eau et sa chambre sont situées. Quand j'allume la lumière de la première pièce, les murs blancs ne sont pas maculés de sang et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Par contre, le sol est d'un joli rouge, plusieurs bouts de verre sont jetés dans la poubelle. Au moins, Aomine s'est soigné. Derrière moi je peux entendre le vert se précipiter dans la chambre du métis, tout en prenant note que je devrais aussi nettoyer cette partie de l'appartement. Je suis le vert et à mon tour je peux constater les dégâts.

La rage du bleu semble encore plus présente dans la pièce, tout étant sans dessus-dessous. Aucun meuble n'a été épargné, une tempête semble avoir dévasté la chambre. Et au milieu de ce chaos, Aomine dort. Il est si paisible que je ne peux pas croire que ce soit lui qui ait provoqué ce désordre. Le shooting guard est déjà au chevet de son patient, le réveillant avec plus de douceur que je ne l'aurais cru de la part du personnage. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher des nombreuses plaies qui parcourent les jambes de l'endormi. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, je me détourne et commence à ranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Midorima ?

\- Il semblerait que j'ai bien fait de venir. Tu as vu l'état de tes pieds ?

\- Oh ça, c'est rien. Deux ou trois plaies…

\- Deux ou trois, tu rigoles Aomine ? J'espère que tu t'aies au moins désinfecté.

\- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui.

Comment peut-il prendre cette discussion avec tant de légèreté ? Enfin je ne dis rien et continue ma tâche. Je sais que si je veux rester avec lui je dois lui prouver que je peux me faire discret, voir invisible. Alors malgré mon envie de le serrer dans mes bras je reste à ma place et continue le rangement. Bien sûr je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'entendre leur conversation et une chose me fit ouvrir grand les yeux. C'est la réaction du bleu face à ses nombreuses blessures, comme si cela n'était rien et que ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Kise ?

\- Je range Aominecchi, parce qu'une tornade est passée hier.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, ma main droite posée sur ma nuque. Autant jouer l'idiot un moment…

\- Je… Je suis désolé pour hier soir Kise.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas, je suis aussi surpris que le vert. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends des excuses sortir de sa bouche. Je suis tellement surpris que je ne peux m'empêcher de venir poser ma main sur le front du bleu.

\- Midorimacchi, je crois qu'Aominecchi est malade.

Ma phrase fait ricaner mes deux anciens coéquipiers et je ne peux que sourire face à cette petite victoire. Je souris une nouvelle fois et sors de la chambre alors que le vert fait ses dernières recommandations à son patient. J'ai fini de nettoyer la salle de bain quand Midorima me rejoint.

\- Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus te mettre dehors. Tu es officiellement son garde-fou, même si je me demande lequel des deux est le plus atteint…

\- Midorimacchi, tu es méchant.

\- Non, réaliste. Je te laisse sur la table son traitement. Autant pour sa main que ses pieds. Bonne chance à toi.

Je ne dis rien et le regarde partir. J'aurais pu rester figé comme cela des heures si la voix de l'as ne m'avait pas sorti de mes pensées.

\- Kise, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Toujours mon linge en main, je regagne la chambre du brun et souris.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider Aominecchi et je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui tu sois en état de faire quoi que ce soit dans ton appartement. Non, ne te justifie pas. Pas face à moi Aominecchi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets, mais pour le moment le mien est bien trop lourd pour que je le partage avec toi. Mais tu sais, moi aussi je sais ce que cela fait quand on aime une personne qui ne pense pas du tout à nous.

Ma déclaration plonge la pièce dans le silence, je laisse le temps à mon interlocuteur de bien analyser ma phrase. Je veux lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le seul à souffrir. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir lire dans ses pensées pour voir qu'il est plus que perturbé par ma déclaration.

\- Tu… Enfin, quand je serai prêt, tu me parleras de ton secret ?

\- Oui, si à ton tour tu me dis tout ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Parce qu'un cœur brisé ne fait pas autant de dégâts. Je ne sais pas ce qui te dévore à l'intérieur mais ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi.

\- Mmm… On verra bien. Enfin merci pour tout.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de me remercier Aominecchi ou je pourrais y prendre goût.

C'est sous nos rires plus que légers que la journée se poursuit. Je n'ai pas lâché Aomine une seule fois du regard, et je pense qu'il a fini par comprendre que je serais toujours derrière lui.

TBC

* * *

Note de l'auteur 2 : Encore une fois je m'excuse auprès de vous et je vais tout faire pour vous poster le chapitre trois dans deux semaines. Malgré que cette semaine je vais à un mariage, j'essaierai quand même d'écrire un peu. Merci à tous d'être encore là, je vous aime et je vous dis à dans deux semaines mes petits poussins des ténèbres. 3


End file.
